When Forces Collide
by ScarsAndStars
Summary: After the wizarding war ended the magical population hit an all time low and all of the students have returned to a rebuilt Hogwarts to finish their school year. As a result the Ministry of Magic have issued a new law. A marriage law. Now every wizard aged 16 to 35 is paired up – no exceptions. So what happens when soul mates split, enemies matched and friends torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is my second fanfic and first Harry Potter fic and hopefully everything goes well *fingers crossed* I've read loads of HP fics and I really wanted to try reading one for myself so - here it goes! Please review or PM me and suggestions - I'll take all of it onboard and maybe use some of your ideas! Reviews seriously mean the world to me! Anyway - drumroll please - enjoy...

* * *

_When Forces Collide_

_-After the wizarding war ended the magical population hit an all time low and all of the students have returned to a rebuilt Hogwarts to finish their school year. As a result the Ministry of Magic have issued a new law. A marriage law. Now every wizard aged 16 to 35 is paired up – no exceptions. So what happens when soul mates are split, enemies are matched and friends are torn apart?_

* * *

Platform 9¾ was buzzing. Buzzing with new students, old students, worried parents and scarred souls. Everything and nothing had changed all at once. Relayed sandy bricks and re-plastered walls hid the visual scars but underneath the painted platform, nothing could hide the war's mark. As if nothing had changed: there were still the first years, bright eyed and dressed in oversized robes; the second and third years, thinking they know everything yet remaining so blissfully unaware; the fourth years clearly older than the innocent third years they were months ago however still too young; the fifth, sixth and seventh years, visibly shaken by the war they weren't supposed to fight in and the eighth years, returning students. The previous seventh years – those who survived. Yes it was all the same and all very different, but what Hermione Jean Granger couldn't decide was if it was a good different. An unusually perky voice belonging to Molly Weasley dragged Hermione out of her mind and back into reality. The new head girl smiled at the older woman and politely nodded attempting to hide the fact she wasn't listening to a word spoken. As everyone said their goodbyes, Hermione just kept on smiling and nodding, letting the whole experience wash over her. As Ron, Ginny and Harry said farewell to Arthur and Molly; Hermione considered her family. She had received reports that they were doing fine and were now in Australia. When she went to go and fix their memories she saw exactly how good they were doing – without her. She couldn't disturb their lives any more so she just left. First class back to London and then two days later: Hogwarts. That is where the bushy haired brunette stood now, preparing to board the school train.

From the first step, the familiar aroma of Hogwarts ambushed her senses and a warm comforting feeling filled her. As the golden trio made there way to an empty compartment accompanied by the youngest Weasley, they were all silent. All of them taking in there last year of Hogwarts. All of them still silently grieving the fallen. The four took their seats and remained quiet until Ron spoke up first.

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

They all looked at each other then simultaneously laughed. Like that the ice was once again broken and small talk filled the carriage. Twenty minutes into the journey Hermione left the three to talk while she fulfilled her head girl duties. After strolling up and down the train and informing the lower years to change into their robes, she wandered over to the head's compartment. The ferret like face that smirked back at her made her stomach turn. Malfoy. She was aware that he was returning to finish his education after he'd been dismissed of all charges however tension was still apparent. His father had been sentenced to Azkaban and his mother and him remained at home. No one had seen the Malfoys since the end of the high profile trial. Yet here he was, all the arrogance and self loving clearly untainted by the war. His appearance however had taken a hit from the war. His young skin was covered with small scars; his grey eyes lacked the over confident spark and his once proud and tall posture seemed to have developed a slight hunch. The war had aged him like many others. Just as Hermione started to feel a twinge of pity for the broken boy in front of her the cocky boy spoke.

"Granger, could have guessed you'd be here. You and your bloody friends get picked for everything. Late though – didn't see that one coming. Were you and weasel too busy snogging behind the sweet trolley?" With that one sentence memories of cruel remarks and painful taunting flooded her memory and the same loathing from previous school years returned. Without a response, she left the blond haired slytherin alone.

Thirty minutes after their brief encounter the Hogwarts express pulled up at the school station and the students once again fell into the familiar sequence. They all made their way to the castle, greeting friends along the waa, until they made it into the great hall. Despite the wreck it had been – everything had been re built and if they hadn't had been there during the war they probably wouldn't have guessed it was ever damaged. The sickly odour of blood had been washed away and the fallen soldiers bodies' had been respectfully buried.

Professor Mcgonagall welcomed everyone back and said a brief summary of how brave everyone had been through the tough times. Hermione stopped listening to the grey haired with and began to think. How could Draco have gotten the role of head boy. Malfoy of all people. As the first years stood up to leave for the dormitories Hermione began to rise only to be pulled back down by Harry. While she was daydreaming Mcgonagall had apparently asked the students 16 and above to remain seated.

"Well," she began after the lower years had left the great hall. "I'm sure your all curious as to why I requested you stayed behind. Now there's no point in lying to you. You see, tomorrow the minister of Magic will announce a new law that will change all of your lives. He has asked me to inform all of you now so you have a brief time to prepare." She adjusted her crooked hat before continuing, "There is to be a law stating all wizards aged 16 to 35 will be paired with another of the opposite sex as part of a new marriage law-" Instantaneously a great uproar came from the elder students. "Silence! All of you! I can't tell you much more simply as I don't know however I can say this: tomorrow each of you will be receiving letters stating who your partner is, why, the rules of the law and how to appeal if you are unsatisfied by your match. This will also be your last night in your house dormitories. As of tomorrow evening you will have a separate room in the newly built marriage wing of the school with your partner. As I'm sure a few of you have realized the age range means you are not guaranteed a partner within this school so some may have there own room until further notice however we have requested that the ministry pair up school children with school children." As a collected growl started to fill the room Mcgonagall silenced them once more and ordered them back to their rooms. Back to their rooms for their final night. Throughout the corridors students complaints filled the air. Hermione mindlessly followed the Gryffindor crowd back to their common room without uttering a word. She was rendered incapable of speech since the announcement. Without saying so much as good night to her friends, she trotted up the stairs and snuggled straight into bed. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't sure about marriage anyway let alone because of some stupid law. Surely they couldn't force her into a loveless marriage. Well, according to recent developments – they could. As the eighth year stretched out in her bed and shut her eyes – like most other nights – memories of the war haunted her mind as she feel into an uneasy sleep. Throughout the night she tossed and turned but no one dared wake her from the nightmare instead she just kept tossing and turning all night desperate for the next morning to save her from her nightmares. Although tomorrow morning would begin an all new nightmare that would be the rest of the young witch's life…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter *sigh* however if JKR want's to hand over the rights - I'm up for it ;)

* * *

So - What did you think? Leave a review and thanks for reading :P

Until next time, which will probably be later today, love you guys

- ScarsAndStars


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and my first (and only) reviewer: LadyH.J.P.-P.

LadyH.J.P.-P: I love your suggestion to split up Ginny and Harry however the fic will be based around Hermione/Draco so Ginny/Draco won't happen :( Although, in this chapter hopefully you'll enjoy who I've partnered Harry/Ginny with.

Pleae don't hate me if your favourite couples have meen split! PARTNERS WILL BE CHANGING! It has taken me 2 hours to work out who to put with who and if they will be swapping and how they will appeal. I won't say much more or else I'll give it away! Hopefully you'll like this chapter and I've loosely planned out the rest of the story so I know roughly where I'm heading with this! Once again: enjoy...

* * *

_When Forces Collide_

_-After the wizarding war ended the magical population hit an all time low and all of the students have returned to a rebuilt Hogwarts to finish their school year. As a result the Ministry of Magic have issued a new law. A marriage law. Now every wizard aged 16 to 35 is paired up – no exceptions. So what happens when soul mates are split, enemies are matched and friends are torn apart?_

* * *

"Hermy… Herms… Hermione… HERMIONE!" The final sound of a screaming Ginny Weasley forced Hermione awake with a groan.

"Good, your up," the perky ginger witch's voice chirped.

Hermione mumbled back "Not by choice," earning her the famous Ginny glare. Before the little disagreement could spiral out of control, two owls tapping at the window sobered Hermione from her sleepy haze.

"Whe-where are the others?" However Ginny was to scared to respond. Their fate – sealed in those Ministry sealed envelopes. "Ginny." The young with returned to her senses and hastily responded, "They left ages ago, classes are cancelled for today to they let you sleep in – it's 11 o'clock."

The tapping continued signalling that the Ministry owls were growing impatient. A shaky Hermione swung her legs out of bed and stumbled over to the window. She reluctantly took the letters from the identical barn owls before they flew away. She turned to face her friend holding the letters that would change their lives forever.

"Ginny, you and Harry will be together. Everyone knows you two are an item – even the Ministry idiots wouldn't split up the 'it' couple." Hermione smiled at the witch in front of her. Ginny was no longer the little girl in the chamber of secrets who needed saving. Her long red hair was starting to turn a light brown at the ends making her look more matured, her bright green innocent eyes had been replaced with a deep moss colour filled with pain from the loss of loved ones and her untouched pale skin was now home to multiple cuts and bruises. Despite the change in appearance Ginny was still, Ginny. The same hopeless romantic who had fallen in love with the boy who lived all those years ago.

Passing the cream coloured envelope over to Ginny, Hermione stared down at the letter.

"We should wait for the others," Ginny said, "Shouldn't we?"

Postponing the inevitable sounded good to Hermione so she nodded. They ran downstairs to the common room after Hermione had dresses in a plain red t-shirt and black skinny jeans paired with worn black ballet flats. The two girls stumbled down the last two steps and fell into the common room. Ron and Harry poked their heads from the couch they were sitting on and went over to help their girlfriends up.

It was no secret that Harry and Ginny were dating much to the annoyance of Ron; however few people knew about Ron and Hermione. Few people had guessed correctly assuming they were 'just friends' however those who were knowledgeable of their situation knew how they cared for each other. After their encounter in the Chamber of secrets they had been virtually inseparable however Hermione refused to say 'love'. Ron had agreed it was still to early to say they were 'in love' however it looked like it was heading that way. 'Sickeningly sweet' George had called them.

The two boys reached down to their partners and pulled them up into a warm embrace. The common room was empty presumably as it was in fact breakfast but due to the letters in the fours hand's – everyone had lost their appetite. Even Ron.

"Together" Harry muttered. They all nodded.

"Three.." Ginny said.

Ron continued "Two…"

And Hermione finished, "One…"

The ripping noise of four letters echoed around the abandoned common room. As if in slow motion, all of them scanned down the page for a name, any name. Ginny and Harry's hands' fell from each others grasp and Ron let out a small gasp. Hermione read the letter as fast as she could.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

_After the recent decline in the magical population due to the war, it has come to the ministry's attention that something must be done to increase the population. Due to this issue a new Marriage Law states that all witches and wizards aged between 16 and 35 are to be married. No pure blood can marry a fellow pure blood and no muggle born can marry anther muggle born. Half bloods can marry either a pure blood, fellow half blood or a muggle born. This is to prevent a new generation of Squibs._

_Currently married couples will be reassessed within then next two months to determine if a couple may stay together. Couples must be wed within three months upon receiving this letter and must have produced a child or be pregnant nine months after marriage. Two years after marriage it is expected that couples will have two children – minimum. Cheating on your partner is a crime and those who cheat shall be punished according to the severity of their crimes. Those who don't produce a child within the dedicated time will be brought in to the ministry for questioning. Couples who are seen to break any requirements of the Marriage Law will be sent to Azkaban. Only in extreme cases may couples appeal for a re-assessment of their partnering. We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause._

_Your partner is: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Yours truly, Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Hermione's thoughts raced around her head. Malfoy. She was going to have to marry Malfoy. Known Death Eater. Fellow Head. Her tormentor from the start of school. Draco Malfoy. Just as her vision started to go blurry Ron put a stable arm around his girlfriend. More thoughts started swimming around the confused witch's head. What would happen to Ron and her? Who did he get?

She pulled herself out of her day dream and focused on the friends around her. All of them looked sickened by their outcomes.

"Wh-who did you get Harry? You don't look happy. Did-didn't you get each other? Ginny?" Tears started to well up in the youngest Weasley's eyes at the mention of her boyfriend.

"We're not together, Hermione" Harry stated. She was sure they would be partnered together. They were in love and everyone knew it,

"Who…?" Ginny uttered.

"I got Luna," replied a monotone Ron. His usual passion and emotion had disappeared. The spark behind his eyes had gone out.

"Lee, Lee Jordan from Fred and George's year. Not… Not you, Harry…" With that Ginny collapsed into Harry's strong arms as she cried a river.

"Mine says undecided. I don't… What could that mean? Hermione?" Harry questioned the bushy haired brunette but she wasn't listening. She was completely blank faced. No feelings other than regret. Other than pure hatred for the ministry. Other than pure despair.

"Mione- wh did you get?" Ginny asked between sobs.

"Draco. I got Draco."

She removed herself from Ron's arms and left the common room walking no where in particular but she found herself heading towards the slytherin dungeons. Just as she realized where she was and was about to head back onto Gryffindor safe land and sinister yet sexy voice whispered from behind her.

"Granger, seems we've been paired…"

In an instant Hermione spun run to face her new fiancé, wand out ready to attack.

"Calm down, Granger. I'm not going to hurt you!" Draco shouted. "I wouldn't want to do that to my future wife now would I?" His signature smirk crawled back onto his face and Hermione turned to run. She wanted to run away from the boy who hated her. She wanted to run away from her friend's sympathetic looks. She wanted to run away from her fate.

She kept on running until she turned a corner and crashed straight into Draco's best friend: Blaise Zabini. A small scream escaped her mouth before she cursed herself for showing fear. He simply chuckled at her before stepping to the right and watching her resume running down the corridors. She made it to the entrance to the great hall to be greeted by a huge crowd made up of the older students. Weaving through the students, she eventually found Harry, Ron and Ginny. They all stated firing questions at her about where she went and if she was ok. Hermione just shook her head wordlessly saying she didn't want to talk. Before anyone could respond to the little gesture; McGonagall stood up by the doors of the great hall.

"Students," she began, "As you all know you now all have your partners. So, lower school students will continue sitting on the now smaller house tables whereas you shall sit at smaller round tables seating ten, WITH your partner." Once the small speech had finished McGonagall flicked her wand and the doors opened. Towards the front of the hall there were still four shrunken house tables. They only reached halfway up the hall before reaching about fifteen small circular tables.

"Now," McGonagall continued. "I shall call out you and your partner's name and you may enter together and pick a table."

"Daphne Greengrass and Anthony Goldstein,

Astoria Greengrass and David Carwell,

Alicia Spinnet and Alexander Dulan,

Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith,

Marietta Edgecombe and Michael Corner,

Olivia Tomlinson and Terry Boot,

Karren Harris and Peter Leinche,

Potter- you can just go in,

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," At the mention of her name Hermione obediently marched to the front of the crowd and met the rather fearful looking ferret. It had apparently dawned on him that in three months they would be married. He didn't insult her like she was expecting and took that as a good sign. "Hopefully he'll stay quietly in shock for our whole marriage," Hermione muttered to herself. Ron, standing next to her, heard the sarcastic comment and let out a muffled chuckle. Hermione stormed off to the table Harry was sitting at. Draco had no choice but to sit there so he reluctantly pulled out a chair and threw his body down in protest.

"Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley," the list continued,

"Ginny Weasley and Lee Jordan,

Pansy Parkinson and George Weasley,

Ciara Kiffe and Vincent Crabbe,

Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini,

Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom,

Jessica Harris and Justin Finch-Fletchley,

Romilda Vane and Jonathan Kiffe,

Padma Patil and Seamus Finnigan

Pavarti Patil and Dean Thomas,

Hannah Abbot and Cormac McLaggen,

Josephine Lambert and Ernie Macmillan,

Millicent Buulstrode and Theodor Nott." As all the couples entered the hall and found a table the lower school sat watching events unfold in horror. In a few years that would be them…

Turning to face the now sitting couples McGonagall spoke for the last time, "Now I realize that some of your partners no longer attend Hogwarts however they will be staying in the marriage wing until you complete school. Now if there are any other questions, please find me in my office." The elder witch turned around, her black robes swishing t the movement, and purposefully walked off towards her office.

Sitting around Hermione's table was Harry, with no partner yet; Ginny, also alone and Lee had finished school the year before the war; Ron and Luna who was talking to herself about nargles in the minister's head; Neville and Cho who had chosen to repeat her seventh year with the year below her as she didn't receive the results she was aiming for due to the business with her mother; Blaise and a complaining Lavender Brown – as usual; and lastly Hermione and Draco who was whispering to Blaise.

Hermione was used to seeing smiling faces eager to learn. Not as eager as she usually was of course but still with some drive and ambition. As she glanced around the great hall, there were defeated faces everywhere...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter *sigh* however if JKR wants to hand over the rights - I'm up for it ;)

* * *

So - what did you think? You like the pair or hate them? Who's your fave pair so far? What should happen next? Leave a comment or PM me any suggestons! Hopefully by next chapter there will be two reviews? *hint hint!*

Before I go I'll give you a quick sneak preview:

_"What's going on?" Hermione wondered. "And why is George here? Hi anyway George." In response he simply nodded and went back to pulling his hair out._  
_Ginny was the only one who responded in an attempt to update Hermione, "Harry got a letter today. A letter saying who his partner is..." Hermione gulped. She wished the best for her friends and it killed Hermione to see Ginny and Harry torn apart._  
_"So...?" Hermione pressured Ginny for an answer._  
_Before Ginny had a chance to calmly reply and emotional George shouted unintentionally at Hermione._  
_"HE GOT HER!"_

Who do you think Harry got patnered with? Whoever guesses correctly first in the comments will get a character named by them in a future chapter. So begin guessing!

Until next time, love you guys

-ScarsAndStars


	3. Chapter 3

Once again: a big thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story.

TheAngelOnYourRight: You're really close to guessing my whole story plan! There will be a few appeals and re-pairings ;) and ps- I love marriage fics too!

bigmommak: Like i said to ^ there will be appeals and coupples will be changing in the near future...

Guest: George is having a pretty rough time however there will soon be a twist for him and a few other characters - that's all I'm going to say!

EzuTheDarkLord: Hermione/Draco are one of my favourite pairings and I am looking forward to the challenge of making them closer :)

So I've finally completed the story outline and today I hope to write another chapter or two so I can update within the next couple of days.

PS. Hope you all had a great Christmas :P

* * *

_When Forces Collide_

_ -After the wizarding war ended the magical population hit an all time low and all of the students have returned to a rebuilt Hogwarts to finish their school year. As a result the Ministry of Magic have issued a new law. A marriage law. Now every wizard aged 16 to 35 is paired up – no exceptions. So what happens when soul mates are split, enemies are matched and friends are torn apart?_

* * *

Breakfast dragged on painfully slowly. The lack of an actual conversation didn't help. Occasionally someone would murmur 'pass the salt' but other than that – nothing. After the younger students left Professor McGonagall resumed her post at the front of the hall.

"Students, as some of the more observant students have noticed, there is now a new fireplace located behind you-" All eyes looked behind them to spot a grand polished black fireplace. "Which, is now connected to the Marriage Wing as the Marriage Wing is located next to the Owlery and is too far to walk. If you would all follow me," she ordered marching into the roaring green blaze. Several other teachers followed closely behind.

Hermione fell through the fireplace with the green flames licking her ankles. She emerged into a deep red hallway with several old headmaster's portraits lining the walls. One large window on the right wall faced six doors marked from 4a to 4f. The whoosh of the fire reminded her that others would join her as she watched Draco, Luna, Lavender, Ron, Blaise, Pansy and a puzzled looking Harry step out of the embers. Lastly, McGonagall strode out of the fireplace with all the confidence a head mistress should.

"Good! You're all here. The fireplace in the Great Hall will always take you to your floor's twin fireplace. Now, there are four floors, you eight along with a few missing partners will be sharing this floor. Your rooms are as followed: Potter, 4a; Mr Zabini and partner, 4b; Hermione and Draco, 4c; Mr Weasley and Miss Lovegood, 4d; Ms Parkinson, 4e and 4f will remain vacant until further notice. Any questions? – No? Good. I suggest you make yourselves at home, you'll be living here and married soon. Good night." Before the new headmistress had a chance to floo back to the Great Hall, Hermione spoke up for the first time since that morning.

"They can't do this. It's vulgar. You can't force us to marry someone who we barely know!"

The elder with gave her a pitying look.

"If it were up to me this would have never had happened, unfortunately – it is out of my control. Until the ministry officials smash their heads together to see some sense – I suggest you acquaint yourself with your partner."

Harry and Pansy were the first to explore their new quarters. Without speaking Hermione inhaled deeply and open apartment 4c.

Magic never failed to amaze the muggle born witch. From the outside, all the doors were squished together and had very little room however Hermione was pleasantly greeted by a cosy yet large and welcoming sized room. The walls remained a neutral cream colour and the carpet felt soft even through her shoes. There was also a small wood burning fire in front of a two-seater and two individual seats also gathered around a small glass coffee table. Towards the back of the room there was a small, stocked kitchen area and a floor to cling window with a window seat built onto it.

On the left of the room there were four doors. Hermione opened the first one and was greeted by a small single bed room. Very basic also with a neutral colour scheme – presumably for any guests. The second room was a basic bathroom complete with white tiles, a blue bath mat, a bath, toilet, shower and sink. Third room was a reasonably sized empty room completely bare of anything other than a window and a chest of drawers. Lastly, the final room was by far the best yet. It was a master bedroom. The bed called her name from the soft sheets. Twin bedside tables on either side of the king bed were home to matching lamps; through another door there was a pristine en suite and the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky. A small loveseat sat facing another small window. Hermione ran her fingers over the polished wood finish staring out the windows.

Draco watched Hermione from the doorway. The blonde watched her small body move through the house. She looked so small. So innocent. As he was about to speak a single scream shattered the silence. Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Lee, Blaise and George were all pacing outside in floor four's corridor. Hermione and Draco filed out into the narrow room too.

"What's going on?" Hermione wondered. "And why is George here? Hi anyway George." In response he simply nodded and went back to pulling his hair out. Ginny was the only one who responded in an attempt to update Hermione, "Harry got a letter today. A letter saying who his partner is..." Hermione gulped. She wished the best for her friends and it killed Hermione to see Ginny and Harry torn apart. "So...?" Hermione pressured Ginny for an answer. Before Ginny had a chance to calmly reply and emotional George shouted unintentionally at Hermione. "HE GOT HER!"

Hermione flinched at the sudden volume.

"Who? Who did you get put with Harry?" The boy who lived looked visibly shaken. His hair had been brushed awkwardly so it jutted out of line, clearly from running his hand through his brown curls . The nails on his right hand had been bitten practically to the cuticle. George looked sickly pale as if he hadn't eaten anything in days.

"George?" As he turned to face Hermione she saw the bloodshot beady eyes staring back at her.

Ginny whispered to her friend, "He got refused. Him and Angelina were denied marriage rights. They have been split…"

Hermione took in the new information and instantly felt regret for her now single friend.

With a whizz from the fireplace a crying Angelina emerged from the fire.

"Fred… I…" As if he had finally caught up with the rest of them Harry finally spoke.

"Angelina. I got Angelina. They split up George and Angelina… They split them up because of me."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter *sigh* however if JKR wants to hand over the rights - I'm up for it ;)

* * *

So - what did you think? Any guesses as to what's going to happen?! How do you think everyone's going to react to their first night with their partners? I have 6 reviews at the moment (yay!) maybe we could get it up to 8? ;)

Leave a review or PM me any suggestions - I'd love to include some of your ideas.

Until next time, love you guys

-ScarsAndStars


	4. Chapter 4

Hey - long time no see! I'm truely sorry about the extended break however I've had alot of cursework to do. On the bright side all of my science is done - down side: I still have about 8 other subjects to do :( But for now I'm going to enjoy the fact that I've finished my science. And what better way to celebrate than to write?!

As usual PM me or leave a review to (maybe) get your ideas in here! I read and respon to all!

Now... onto my reviewers:

Ugh - I have previously mentioned** PARTNERS WILL CHANGE**and this is a Draco/Hermione based fic so Harry/Ginny will be a part but not as much as Dramione. Considering how you said _'Unless Harry/Ginny end up together I won't even bother to continue reading the story. You've lost a reader.' _I don't even know if you will see this and I'm sorry you don't like it.

Melly4768 - I REALLY appreciate this review. I loved the ideas you suggested and hopefully I'll write something you like. I aim for the ladida of this story to be minimal as I don't like the stories that spend five chapters describing makeup! So I guess we're quite similar in that respect! All I can say is: keep reading ;)

Guest - I split up Harry/Ginny to see how they would fare when they weren't in each others arms. I realize that not everyone likes this decision however as mentioned: I WILL BE SWAPPING PAIRS. As for Angelina and George I fear you won't like whats happening in this chapter however I can promise this is for a reason so just stick with it!

hptrump - You may think it's wrong to split up Harry/Ginny however: PARTNERS WILL BE CHANGING. I'm sorry if you can't stay long enough to see what happens however If you hate it that much_ 'to the point of not reading' _then I guess I've lost a reader and I'm sorry.

TheAngelOnYourRight - First of all I'd really like to thank you for the non-flame reviews, the frequent reviews and the helpful suggestions :) It means the world to me. Now the mushy-gushy stuff is over... I'm glad I suprised you with my little twist and hopefully there'll be more to come! *Evil laugh* Also thankyou for pointing out the stumble, I'll let you in on a little secret - that was a mistake however thanks to you it's added a whole other layer to this fic! So... I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you: my most loyal follower :D

* * *

_When Forces Collide_

_ -After the wizarding war ended the magical population hit an all time low and all of the students have returned to a rebuilt Hogwarts to finish their school year. As a result the Ministry of Magic have issued a new law. A marriage law. Now every wizard aged 16 to 35 is paired up – no exceptions. So what happens when soul mates are split, enemies are matched and friends are torn apart?_

* * *

An uneasy silence hung over the teen's heads. No one quite knew how to respond.

Ginny being the voice of reason suggested they leave George and Angelina to it. Everyone else hastily evacuated the room and left for their morning classes.

Hermione briskly walked down to Potions. She had a double lesson with Snape and didn't want to be late. She also didn't want to face any of her friends and be subject to their endless questioning – questions she didn't have the answers to. No, it was much easier to be alone at the moment. Much to her disappointment; potions required partners and Snape delighted in making his students uncomfortable. Therefore: Hermione and Draco were paired.

The two spent the next hour and thirty-six minutes in an uncomfortable silence.

As Snape dismissed the eighth year potions class, Hermione once again resumed her speedy walking pace to her next class. She continued this pattern throughout the whole day spending lunch and dinner in the Library – her own sanctuary. It wasn't until 9:30pm until she had to return to her room. And Malfoy.

Hermione took three deep breaths while facing the mahogany front door then forcefully pushed open the door. Malfoy's head snapped up from the daily prophet.

"Where the hell have you been? Potty was about to send out a search party – no one has seen you!" Draco's voice was quiet yet fierce and threatening.

Hermione responded equally as strong, "Well I'm here now. Why do you care?" Just as she was about to turn to get ready for tomorrow Draco's shot up from his seat in front of the fire and his hand latched around her small wrist.

"Am I not allowed to care about my future wife?" His words dripped with venom and hatred as he whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Get off me you loathsome ferret!" She demanded trying to slip her arm out of his hold but the more she struggled the harder his grip. His other arm snaked around her waist pulling their body's flush against each other. Without warning Draco's lips crashed against Hermione's in a fit of rage and passion. He forcefully kissed her, still pulling the brunette closer. She however didn't respond with any of the fire Draco had. She stood there, passive until Draco's grip loosened. She took that fleeting opportunity to worm out of his grasp and hit him across the face.

"Listen to me Malfoy and listen hard," she said drawing her wand. "I am NOT one of those skanks who will fall at your feet every time you so much as glance my way. I will not be any less than your equal and I do NOT expect you to treat me as lower than you. I am NOT here for your entertainment and as much as we both HATE the new law – we're STUCK with each other. I know you aren't familiar with respect however while we are together I'll respect you and you WILL respect me. Got it?" Hermione yelled taking one step closer to Draco with each word, wand aimed at his throat, forcing him backwards into a corner. Hermione promptly turned so her back was facing the speechless boy and marched towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Draco slept on the couch that night.

The next morning Hermione woke up at 6:45 to the smell of toast and tea. She quickly showered and dried her hair using magic, eager to see what was going on beyond the bedroom doors. When she was decent, dressed in her black school robes, she crept out of the bathroom and into the main area. She saw a full cooked breakfast awaiting her on the counter. Without hesitation she ran out of the doorway towards the fresh food. After finishing one of the best breakfasts she'd had in a long time, she picked up her plate and took the dirty things to the sink. As she grabbed her bag from beside the door, ready to leave, a small note caught her eye. Under the plate she'd just eaten from was a message from none other than her new roommate. It read:

_Hermione, assuming you're reading this note; you have accepted my piece offering (or thrown it away) so that must mean we aren't too bad? Anyway, whatever, I wanted you to know that as much as I don't like this… arrangement… I accept the fact that things need to change. And…_

The small scrap of parchment was ripped in a lightning type tear – not overly different from Harry's scar. After the events of last night it shocked her that Draco could show such guilt or remorse; or even pretend for that matter. This conundrum puzzled her for the rest of the day.

~~~GEORGE AND ANGELINA~~~

After their friend's hasty departure George was the first to speak.

"Fred?"

"George I—I—I didn't mean it… It just slipped out I-" George inturupted.

"It will always be him won't it? Always."

"George…"

"NO ANGELINA. Is that who you see when we talk? When we kiss? When we make love? I'll NEVER be good enough because I'm not him. And I never will be."

"I miss him but-" George cut her off once more.

"I MISS HIM TOO. HE WAS MY BROTHER. MY TWIN. HE WAS PART OF ME. AND NOW I'VE LOST HIM TOO." George, the supposedly calm one, raised his voice; tears threatening to spill.

She had no words of comfort or a clever retort. She had nothing left to say.

"I thought you loved me…" As George spoke Angelina's head snapped up, tears trailing down her face.

George turned to face the wall, preparing to apparate.

"It should have been me under that wall…" He mumbled before disappearing.

Eight simple little words made Angelina's walls crumble down. Just like that she was the six year old girl being told off by her mother, small and insignificant. Those eight little words seemed to make the world a much bigger and scarier place.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter *sigh* however if JKR wants to hand over the rights - I'm up for it ;)

* * *

What do y'all think? Like it or hate it? Any suggestions? Leave a review and for the last time (this chapter!)**_ PARTNERS WILL CHANGE_**

Until next time, love you guys

-ScarsAndStars


	5. Chapter 5

Hey - I'm back! Nice and quick update because I've been having loadsa' ideas lately. Got a few more ideas to come int the near future *signature Draco smirk*. Don't forget to review or PM... blah blah blah - I'm sure you've heard it before but please do leave your thoughts and suggestions.

Onto the reviews:

.Love: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it! I know things kinda suck for George at the moment but in the next few chapters things will start to look up ;)

Guest: Thanks for reviewing and once again I'm glad you've enjoyed my writing. All I can say is that I'm excited to write about their developing relationship. I've taken onboard some suggestions and I had a few ideas today so I cant wait to write some more! Just keep on reading to see what happens!

TheAngelOnYourRight: You're welcome and considering how you're my most loyal reviewer - consider part of the story just for you - I'm glad I made you feel extra special! Fred is one of my favourite characters so even though he's gone I wanted him to play a part in this story and I think it's the perfect chance to develop Angelina and George's relationship and add depth to their characters. As the story progresses you'll see a few tricks I have up my sleeve ;) Draco and Hermione won't know what hit them! Glad you liked it and keep on reviewing!

Without further adue...

* * *

_When Forces Collide_

_-After the wizarding war ended the magical population hit an all time low and all of the students have returned to a rebuilt Hogwarts to finish their school year. As a result the Ministry of Magic have issued a new law. A marriage law. Now every wizard aged 16 to 35 is paired up – no exceptions. So what happens when soul mates are split, enemies are matched and friends are torn apart?_

* * *

Weeks had gone past since The Evening It Happened – as it was being referred to. Hermione hadn't mentioned the ripped paper although the missing corner still played on her mind. Draco and Hermione lived in an agreed silence. Not unwelcomed yet not comfortable. The bedroom would go to the person who got there first, which of course was always Hermione meaning Draco barely even tried anymore as he knew he would ALWAYS be sleeping on the couch.

Angelina moved into Hogwarts as she couldn't bare to face George after their rather one sided fight. She shared a room with Harry and Harry being the gentleman he was; voluntarily slept on the couch until Angelina demanded he stopped being silly and got into bed. She argued that they were both adult enough to share a bed considering how nothing was going to happen and Harry didn't want to be the source of any more stress. That was the last thing Angeline needed: another problem. Since the fight Angelina had made herself physically sick from worry. Almost every morning Harry would find the witch clinging onto the toilet, shaking. He didn't say anything as he didn't feel it was his place however he kept an eye on her. She wasn't eating and was becoming worryingly thin. Ginny had said that he should say something however he still remained the silent roommate.

After discovering that Bill and Fleur weren't going to be split considering as they were already married with a child on the way; the more shocking news was that Percy and Penelope remained together. The seemingly random formula which calculated their partners seemed to have magically left two ministry workers, one who worked closely to the wizards who enforced the law, together. This didn't go unnoticed by friends and family however when questioned about their luck; both Percy and Penelope always needed to leave urgently.

Luna and Ron had perhaps struggled the most with the new arrangements. She tuned in and out frequently which was starting to irritate Ron. Ron's lack of understanding caused him to randomly scream at Luna to 'be more normal' or to 'stop talking to imaginary friends'. These outbursts went unnoticed by Luna as she continued to unknowingly annoy Ron. In turn, Ron would irritate Ginny by complaining about his future wife and how unfair it was that he wasn't paired with Hermione.

Ginny took her frustrations out on poor Lee. He wasn't the same after the war. He still likes a laugh and rarely took things seriously however when Ginny would yell and scream about Ron the shouting only reminded him of the war and lost friends. It put out the spark in his eyes.

George was MIA. After the fight he cut contact with everyone excluding his mother for even though he was an adults; he feared Molly's wrath. None of his friends had heard from him, including Angelina which was part of the reason she was worrying, Harry thought.

In Draco's circle – things weren't much better. He didn't know why he ripped the paper where he did however considering she didn't bring it up; he didn't either. Blaise despised Lavender and frequently visited his and Hermione's room. So much so that he had claimed one of the seats as his own and regularly fell asleep there instead of returning to his whiney, needy partner. Lastly, Pansy had been left alone in the apartment considering how George wouldn't be in the same postcode as Angelina; let alone the same building. Draco and Blaise began visiting less and less as they had there own problems. Pansy didn't like to be seen as the needy, lonely girl however she couldn't deny how much she missed her boy's company.

Exactly 3 weeks and 2 days since The Evening It Happened; after Angelina had thrown up as usual; did it finally dawn on her how she could get George back. There was one loophole in the marriage arrangement that suited her perfectly. She wondered how she could be so blind. It was obvious. After scribbling down furiously a letter to the Minister, who she knew personally, she left the room with a smile on her face for the first time since the law.

Hermione however, didn't have a grin on her face. She rarely did anymore. Today, like most others, the source of her frustration was none other than the Slytherin Prince himself: Malfoy. It was precisely one month into the new law and by law; all participants who were still in education were required to attend a Life Class – with their soon to be spouse. By way of note; which is how they'd taken to communicating; it was agreed that they'd meet outside the Grand Hall twelve minutes before class was set to start. However, Hermione was shivering outside the main hall – ALONE – with only three minutes until the start of their new class. All the other partners had gone in and settled however Draco was yet to appear…

~~~ GEORGE AND ANGELINA ~~~

Meanwhile, Molly had finally persuaded George to come home for a meal and fearing his life, he reluctantly accepted. He had arrived at the Burrow at twelve for lunch with the family excluding Ron and Ginny. As they all settled down idle small talk was exchanged before George snapped.

"I KNOW YOU'RE ALL THINKING IT SO SOMEONE—JUST SAY IT!" George shouted, rising from his seat simultaneously. Bill, Percy and Arthur all stood too –trying to diffuse the tension. Bill spoke calmly first:

"We're just worried about you mate. We want to help."

Georges eyes wandered around the family home, looking anywhere but Bill and Fleur. Deep down he knew it wasn't their fault however he couldn't stop wondering: If they wanted to split up couples – why not Bill and Fleur instead. Was that too selfish to ask? For once – couldn't things go his way?

Before he had a chance to respond a familiar 'pop' echoed through the house and a frantic looking Angelina came tumbling down the stairs.

"I'm leaving.." George stated but before he could apparate away Angelina said something that stopped him dead in his tracks…

~~~ LIFE CLASSES ~~~

As classes started the was still no sign of Draco so Hermione was forced to walk in alone. She took a seat next to Ginny ready for the lesson to begin. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom and began to speak.

"Students. After giving you time to adjust to the changes; the ministry has made it mandatory for all those taking part to attend these classes I…" The witches eyes drifted towards the back of the room.

Hermione didn't even have to turn around, she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sorry I'm late – I was escorting a ministry worker here – apparently she'll be taking this class from now on." Without looking his way; Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice. What she didn't expect to hear only seconds after was an insufferably high pitched giggle. Everyone in the class instantly knew who owned that laugh. She was back...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter *sigh* however if JKR wants to hand over the rights - I'm up for it ;)

* * *

I know I know... Two cliffhangers! I'm too horrible! Love it or hate it?! Leave me a review or PM to let me know.

Now just for you guy I'll leave you another cheeky little preview:

_"You completely humiliated me Draco! In front of everyone!" Hermione yelled - arms flailing. "I can't forgive you for this - not yet at least. Being civil clearly isn't working as you don't seem to understand the BLOODY definition of kind so how about this: I'll pretend you're dead and you treat me like a Princess for the next twenty years or so help me Merlin..." She snarled, "You'll WISH you were dead..."_

So what do you think Draco did? And what will he do to fix it?! Have a guess in the form of a review!

Until next time, love you guys

-ScarsAndStars


End file.
